Seishi Survivor - The Ultimate Fictional Reality
by Small Lady Yui
Summary: Tamahome sees a commercial for a new reality show and signs his friends up. But can the seishi survive the reality that is reality television?
1. Prologue

**Seishi Survivor - The Ultimate Fictional Reality Show  
**Prologue  
By: Small Lady Yui  
Rated: PG  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Author's Note: I had this idea to fuse the reality shows and Fushigi Yuugi. Mainly Survivor because of the tribes and the obvious Suzaku/Seiryuu thing. I haven't seen all of Survivor so I'm not really familiar with it. If you are looking for something more based solely on Survivor there's one called Fushigi Yuugi: Survivor Style by Exotic Element. I didn't copy anything from her and asked before making this fic. Be sure to take a look at mine first though! ^^; Reviews would be helpful! Anyway, on with the fic! (btw, no one is a spirit in this fic. They all have bodies, though this takes place after the TV series)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm far from Yu Watase and if I'm not Yu Watase or work for the companies she gave rights to I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I am but poor Small Lady Yui...  


  
  
~*~ @-}------- ~*~  
  


Miaka stood in the kitchen with pots overflowing and food burning. It was the typical scene whenever she cooked and of course the taste was quite *unique*. Poor Tamahome... How he must have suffered.  
Speaking of which, the blue haired man sat in front the television set mesmerized by all the pretty colors that flashed across it. Even though he had been there for over a month already everything still seemed so new. He was like a child in a toy store living in the 21st century Tokyo. But that's not important. What happened next is what begins our story...  
"It's almost done Tamahome!" Miaka called to him, desperately trying to put out fires and keep the food in their cooking pots and pans.  
"Oh... um.. Great!" he tried to sound enthusiastic as he flipped through the channels until he settled on one. He was about to change it again when a commercial caught his eye.  
_"Are you a seishi with problems? Do you have about six friends who want to kick the crap out of seven other guys?" _the TV boomed.  
"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Tamahome nodded to each question.  
"_Then you need Seishi Survivor! The ultimate reality show where the only prize is being able to beating Seiryuu butt!"   
_::There's static and whispering voices in the background::_  
"What the hell are you doing? How the hell are we going to bring them here just on that?!"  
"Fine, fine... But we're broke! How are we suppose come up with the m-"  
_CRASH!!!!_  
"Ow... okay, okay..."_  
_"Plus a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 yen prize!!! So sign up today!"  
_Drool practically dripped from Tamahome's mouth as he stared at all those zeros. "Miaka!" he called, running to her.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"Can you believe it? They actually picked us!" Nuriko blushed in front of the camera.  
"Well, there isn't that many groups called Suzaku and Seiryuu out there no da..." Chichiri said.  
"I see we meet again Tamahome," Nakago smirked at the Suzaku warrior.  
Tamahome narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Nakago."  
"Yui-chan!!!" Miaka cried seeing her friend and hugged her. "It's been so long!"  
The blonde blinked, "But I just saw you in school yesterday!"  
"Oh yeah..."   
A large sweatdrop appears on her head, "Miaka..." She sighs shaking her head.  
"Hey!" the show's producer shouted. "Pry those two apart until the show!"  
A bunch of crew members break the two up onto their appropriate sides. Half the boat is painted red with a sign that says "Suzaku" on it, the other is painted blue with a sign that says, "Seiryuu".   
"You guys all read the guidebook and signed the contracts right?" the producer asked.  
Everyone on the boat blinked and he facefaulted. "Okay then..." he took out his copy out and opened it up. "Just start the motor..." he commanded the crew men sighing.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
"Poor producer..." Yui shook her head looking across the ocean. "Who knew he'd be thrown off the boat like that..." The others didn't seem too disappointed by the loss. They talked among themselves until a young woman whistled to get their attention.  
"You all know the rules!" the new producer smiled. "In a couple of days we'll have a council meeting to see who gets voted off first... Ready?"   
::She signals the camera crew::  
"Go!"  
::They run off with the equipment and speed off in a motor boat leaving the cast speechless::  
  


_There is no camera crew...  
They film their own experiences...  
They are alone...  
  
_

Tamahome blinks, "Well, that was weird..."  
"Now we will see who is better..." Nakago says with Soi in his arms.  
"Yes, we will..." Tamahome smiled slyly, his eyes seemed to twinkle with confidence.  
Taitsu-kun pops out of no where, "You're so dead!"  
Ashitare looked them over and grunted a sentence.  
"He said with the old lady on your team you out number us," Nakago translated. "Although, how sad this is to admit, for once I have to agree with him." He sadly put his whip away.  
"You'll have to go Tamahome. To make it even," Suboshi smiled maliciously.  
"Me?! What about him!" he points to Shigyou standing beside a tree.  
"You're going down grandma!" Ren threatened Taitsu-kun.  
Nakago mumbles things about his master and baby-sitting. "Fine. Do what you wish."  
They all stood there for a while.  
"Um.. Aren't you guys supposed to be on the other side of the island?" Miaka points out.  
The Seiryuu facefaulted.  
Nakago cleared his throat and nodded, "I suppose so." He nodded his head towards the path to the other side of the island, which turned out to be only a few miles away. "Come on Soi, we have a lot to do."  
Soi giggled like a school girl. An, "Oh, Nakago..." would slip from her lips once in a while.  
They all began to walk off.  
"Hold up," Tamahome released Miaka and ran up beside Nakago. "May the best man win," he extended his hand. Nakago stared at it for a moment and smiled. He shook it briefly and continued on without a word.  
"See you at the first game! It should be interesting," Tomo cackled.  
The salty ocean wind blew Tamahome's hair out of his eyes. "We'll see..." he whispered watching them disappear in the brush before turning to his team.  
"Hey you think Tamahome and Nakago are... well... you know?" Tasuki whispered to Chichiri.  
Tamahome's face turned red, "I heard that!"  
  


~*~ -------{-@ ~*~  



	2. Getting Settled In: Suzaku

**Seishi Survivor - The Ultimate Fictional Reality Show**  
Chapter 1: Getting Settled In  
Rated: PG  
First Posted: 4/18/01 (I like keeping tracking of that stuff. ^^; )  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Author's Note (AN): Since I tend to ramble I'll be putting my notes at the end unless you really need to hear something before the story. ^^; I did a little searching and found more Survivor type shows out on FF.net. I didn't read any of them for the purpose of not being involved in so many disclaimers. I didn't copy any of them! -.-; Just so you don't say I copied so and so. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi I would be famous and wouldn't have to use an FY character as my pen name. ^^; In other words, Yu Watase owns it and all those companies she gave the rights to, but not me. :( oh yeah, I'm not sure if I put a disclaimer for the reality shows in the prologue but I don't own those either.  


  
(_Italacized _= confessional scene. You know, they switch to a later scene where people are talking to the camera and junk  
::action:: = I may switch my writing to this once in while. It's usually for action)  
  
~*~ @-}------- ~*~  
  


"Hey Tasuki!" Nuriko called throwing two sticks to the ground in frustration. "We could use a little help with the fire y'know!"  
"It'd benefit all of us, no da," Chichiri added.  
"Ah, hold your horses!" he called back. "It's not even dark yet!"  
::The sun suddenly goes down and the moon replaces it. A gust of cool wind blew across their little "campsite"::  
Tamahome's ki flared as he glared at Tasuki.  
"Ah, all right! Sheesh!" the bandit cursed under his breath and took out his silver fan out.   
::A flame bursts from it and lights the fire...::  
Hotohori (who had only sat beside them before with a mirror in his hand) coughed out smoke, his face black with ash.  
Apparently the fire wasn't the only thing he lit.   
"You're walking on thin wire fang boy," Nuriko shook his fist, the seishi's face burnt as well.   
Tasuki blinked and laughed nervously, "Ah well, it was an honest mistake." He felt a tug at his collar and a hot breath on his neck. His eyes widened and he turned to see the blue haired seishi staring at him. "Hey, Tama, whatever you do with Nuriko or Nakago is your deal but I'm not that way.."  
Tamahome's face turned red, no one knowing if it was from anger or embarassment. "Why you!" he tightened his grip but the fabric of the orange haired man's clothes ripped and Tasuki escaped. He stuck his tongue out and ran off.  
"Come back here!" Tamahome called after him. Nuriko joined in tapping lightly Tasuki's shoulder causing him to tumble back. Who would expect less from the purple haired seishi? Hotohori joined in stomping on the bandit threatening to pull out his sword after the incident that turned his only mirror into charcoal. Even little Chiriko joined in after having his book turned to ash that was more en*light*ening than he wanted. Of course, Tasuki was cursing the whole time wondering what he had done so wrong.  
"Let's drop him in the ocean and see how he likes the water!" someone shouted and the others nodded, each doing their share by taking hold of a limb as they ran down to the beach.   
"Oh boy. I better help no da," Chichiri sweatdropped and followed. Surprisingly enough the wandering monk didn't help until Tasuki's had was submerged under the water at least once. Even when he did help it was hard to stop the other seishi.  
A large sweatdrop formed on Miaka's head and she sighed.  
------------------  
_ "We can't survive like this anymore," the Suzaku No Miko spoke to the camera. In the background Tasuki was sitting alone muttering curses as the other seishi ate fish. Their wet clothing drying on a tree branch nearby (they aren't totally naked at that time though ^^; ). It was easy to tell that the event was taped later than the previous scene.  
"We should do this more often," a voice in the background, sounding much like Tamahome said.  
"Yeah, Tasuki should *fish* for us from now on since he's so good at it," Nuriko grinned, the other seishi burst into laughter.  
"Pretty soon, someone will be voted off," Miaka continued, her head bowed. A low murmur of voices were still heard in the background. She looked up again with a big grin on her face. "But I'm the Suzaku No Miko! No one will vote me off! They need me!" she laughed insanely.  
------------------  
_"Hey Miaka!" Tamahome called to her. "What are you doing?" his clothes were soaked with the salt water, but he seemed satisfied after the whole Tasuki ordeal. The other seishi were behind him helping Tasuki (who was busy gasping for air and too tired to say anything) out of the water. They laughed when he removed his shirt and a bundle of fish fell out.   
"Great," the orange haired muttered. His eyes widened when he felt something move in his pants.  
"I don't think Tama will even eat those," Mitsukake chuckled as stroked the brown and white cat, but a moment later the little creature was already hiding behind the tall man. This only made the other seishi laugh harder.  
"Miaka? You all right?" Tamahome called again, when she didn't answer.  
Miaka giggled glancing at the others. She seemed to forget where she was and finally broke out of her trance. "I'll be right there!" she cried back before she ran towards the little camp fire they were able to make earlier. She took a seat next to Tamahome, resting her head on his knee as he smiled down at her.  
_------------------_  
_ "Look at her. Little Miss Miko," Tamahome growled at the camera, glancing back at the camp behind him. By that time, even Tasuki got back into the swing of things and ate a fish or too, but that doesn't mean he was happy. Miaka laughed as they all continued to make jokes about fish but assured the fiery haired seishi that it wasn't really that funny. The blue haired warrior looked back at the camera. "She thinks she can't do anything while she's here because she's the Miko," he shook his head, though he knew it was a fact, that they didn't have to do much yet. Shelter didn't even seem to be a problem yet. And food... Well, we all know about the food. ^.^   
"Well, here's a little secret," he came closer to the camera. So close that his breath fogged the lens each time he breathed. "If we already summoned Suzaku we don't need her anymore!" he laughed insanely. "What do we need her for? She can't do anything! Does she have powers? No. Can she even cook? No, by the flame of Suzaku no," he shuddered at the thought. "I bet she won't even survive the first mission!" He sat back and sighed before going up to the camera again. "You know I think she's even cheating on me with what's his face," he took one more look back but it was hard to tell which one he was talking about. He returned his gaze at the camera, "I don't trust her." He paused, "I don't trust her at all..."  
"Hey Tamahome! What are doing to the camera?" he heard Nuriko cry. A large sweatdrop appreared on his head and he shook his head.  
"This is going to cost me," he muttered returning back to camp._  
_------------------_  
"I wonder how the Seiryuu are doing..." Nuriko said, finishing his second fish. "Without Tasuki they should be dead by now," he laughed. The others nodded, grins ear to ear.  
"Would you guys shut up about that already?!" he clenched his fists and struck them into the sand. "This is getting ^%#%* old!" he huffed. For a moment it was quiet, then Mitsukakae shrugged.  
"Well, he is right..."  
The other seishi looked at each other and shrugged as well.   
"Yeah, I guess."   
"Whatever."   
"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything, no da."  
Tasuki blinked and fell over.  
  


~*~ -------{-@ ~*~  


  
Author's Ramblings (AR): A place where my author's notes can be long! ^.~ For those of you who do not like reading (which would makes me wonder why you are here at a fanfic site ^^; ) I'll keep this short as I can. aw.. Poor Tasuki... FYI, the scene with Tasuki was inspired by something that happened on an FY rpg I am on. Though this one is a bit different from that.. Kinda like the ep where they are the ship and stuff too. Guess you can say it's your classic scene. ^.^ Just so if the people on the rpg read this and kill me for thinking it was all my idea. ^^; Which it isn't. It'd be bad because I haven't even known them that long! -_-; Anyway, this chapter and the next couple are mainly based off things I wrote a week ago. Sorry if it seemed rushed. Somehow I lost interest in this fic and I only write when I have the idea fresh in my head. I'm working on another fic so I'm not sure where this one will head. I WILL finish this one though, but because I write like that you won't see the next chapters without a few weeks between them. ^^; Oh yes, I'm going out of the country tomorrow for two weeks so I won't be able to post anything anyway. ^.^ yeah.. er.. well.. I'll shut up now.. See ya in the next chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
